warriorcatserinhunterbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a large,[11] lean,[12] blue-gray she-cat with thick,[13] dense,[14] long fur,[15] a broad face,[16] a broad head,[17] silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail,[10] a torn ear,[18] broad shoulders,[19] a scar that parts the fur across her shoulders,[11] a long, sleek tail,[20] and piercing,[11]round,[21] wide,[22] clear,[23] brilliant, blue eyes.[14] History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Crookedpaw first sees Bluepaw at a Gathering, where they begin a friendly conversation, but they are often hushed by both Bluepaw and Crookedpaw's Clanmates. Bluepaw at first doesn't know who the tom is, but he introduces himself as Crookedpaw. They start to talk. Bluepaw tells him who the medicine cats and leaders were, telling him that Hawkheart killed her mother, and they joke about Stonetooth, ShadowClan's retiring deputy. When a breeze ruffles the cats, Crookedpaw presses his pelt against Bluepaw's. :Later on, ThunderClan and RiverClan have a battle overSunningrocks. Bluepaw sees Crookedpaw, thinking he's not going to attack, but Crookedpaw lunges at her and they end up tumbling down the side of Sunningrocks. Crookedpaw hesitates and Bluepaw swipes at his nose. Not knowing that she is missing her shot, Crookedpaw lunges at her again and this time holds her down. Bluepaw yowls in pain but Crookedpaw refuses to let go. Then Bluepaw's sister, Snowpaw, joins in the battle and fights with Bluepaw against Crookedpaw. Bluepaw and Snowpaw end up winning the fight. She is also seen at a Gathering, scowling when Oakheart jumps onto the Highrock. :Bluepaw and Crookedpaw reunite at a Gathering - Crookedpaw is now Crookedjaw, and Bluepaw is now Bluefur. Bluefur knows jokingly how Crookedjaw got his name, and when Crookedjaw questions her, she tells him that his tail's still straight - due to an earlier joke when they first met each other. :Moons pass, and Crookedjaw is now RiverClan's deputy. Crookedjaw sees her when Bluefur is on the patrol to take Sunningrocks back from RiverClan without a fight. He notices Bluefur and Whitestorm are whispering to each other. Afterward, Ottersplash voices her concerns, noticing that Oakheart was talking with her. Crookedjaw dismisses this, stating that Oakheart was probably asking Bluefur what was going on. When casually asking Oakheart about the patrol, Oakheart doesn't mention talking to Bluefur. Crookedjaw suspects that Oakheart thinks a conversation with a ThunderClan warrior wasn't worth mentioning. :Later, Mapleshade reveals that the two kits apparently found by Graypool are Oakheart's kits, and that of a ThunderClan warrior. The leader Crookedstar questions Oakheart about this, and he admits that they are, in fact, his and Bluefur's kits, and that she gave them up to be ThunderClan deputy, since she couldn't let Thistleclaw take over the position. Crookedstar feels guilty about this, as he knew Thistleclaw was being trained in the Dark Forest, and wonders if he could've toldSunstar, enabling Bluefur to keep her kits. : Bluestar's Prophecy'' ::Bluestar appears in the prologue during the Dog Pack attack on ThunderClan where she saves Fireheart from the leader of The Pack by knocking him into the gorge but she then falls in and nearly drowns. She hearsOakheart teaching her how to swim long enough to get to their kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She apologizes and soon after they forgive her, she dies. ::Bluekit and Snowkit are born to Moonflower and Stormtail. Bluekit finally opens her eyes, after a lot of commotion from Swiftbreeze about why she hasn't, and she and Snowkit are taken out of the nursery byPatchkit and Leopardkit, who show them around camp and take them to the apprentices' den where they start to talk with Dapplepaw. Bluekit wants to explore the camp on her own, so she and Snowkit slip away and cause mischief around the camp; they meet a few warriors and the elders, like Stonepelt, who quickly shoos them out of the warriors' den. Snowkit and Bluekit find a lichen den, and go into it. It appears to be Pinestar, the leader of ThunderClan at that time's, den. Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice appears and takes them to the elders, where they talk for a while. ::The next day, Moonflower takes her kits to meet Stormtail, their father. They wait in camp a long time until he comes back from hunting. He admires his kits, complimenting that they look better with their eyes open. Stormtail later starts to part from them when he announces that Pinestar wants to share prey with them. Bluekit asks if she can watch, and Stormtail growls that he had heard about the mischief in the warriors' den. After this, Snowkit and Bluekit meet Goosefeather, Moonflower's brother and the medicine cat of ThunderClan. The kits know who he is almost immediately. They drift off into conversation until Pinestar tells Moonflower he needs her. Moonflower asks Goosefeather if it's okay if he can manage them for a bit, and he replies that he can do it. Snowkit and Bluekit explore Goosefeather's den, and Snowkit swallows some poppy seeds. After they are discovered, Goosefeather looks over Snowkit and assures Moonflower she will be okay, and just needs to sleep it off, but is still very worried. Moonflower becomes extremely agitated at this, and mutters angrily as she hauls Bluekit and Snowkit back into the nursery. ::A few moons later, Bluepaw is apprenticed to Stonepelt. When Goosefeather sees an omen on the vole that was Snowpaw's first catch, he announces to the Clan that unless they attack WindClan, they will be destroyed. Pinestar decides to attack at dawn. He tells Snowpaw and Bluepaw that they will be messengers to find and help injured cats, rather than participate in the fighting, since they haven't learned to fight yet. ::On the morning of the fight, Goosefeather announces that he has seen another sign from StarClan: they must destroy WindClan's medicine supply because he found a piece of catmint on the vole's fur. During the battle, Bluepaw watches uneasily and helps tend the wounded. Later, in horror, she watches Moonflower, her mother, being attacked and killed by the medicine cat, Hawkheart, who was originally a warrior. Pinestar soon calls the retreat for ThunderClan when he realizes they are losing the battle. ::Bluepaw falls into depression after Moonflower's death as she has no interest in going on patrols and speaks very little to her Clanmates. Due to the recent battle, her former mentor, Stonepelt has retired because of a shoulder injury that wouldn't heal properly and her new mentor is Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy. She resents her apprentice tasks, and only after Sunfall talks to her does she begin to notice how everyone is avoiding her. At the next Gathering, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw for the first time and they become friends. Bluepaw begins to act friendly towards her Clanmates again. She just returns to camp when they learn that RiverClan is invading Sunningrocks. At the battle, Bluepaw and Snowpaw work together to fight off Crookedpaw, and soon RiverClan are forced to retreat. However, afterwards Bluepaw is very upset because she thought Crookedpaw was her friend. ::A while later, Goosefeather is treating Bluepaw's wounds from a fox when he suddenly reveals a prophecy to her, saying, "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware, even the most powerful flames can be quenched by water." Not long after, Bluepaw and Snowpaw receive their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. A few days after the Gathering, Pinestar tells Bluefur that he had overlooked part of her training, and that he would be taking her to the Moonstone so that he may speak with StarClan. Once they reach the Moonstone, Bluefur dreams that she is drowning in a fierce current. ::Not long after their return, Leopardfoot begins to give birth to Pinestar's kits. The next morning, Bluefur finds that she has a horrible bellyache, but recovers soon. Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are also ill, possibly from a mouse they shared with Bluefur, and while Rosepaw is able to recover, Sweetpaw grows sicker and eventually dies. Much to Bluefur's annoyance, Snowfur continues to show deep feelings for the new warrior, Thistleclaw. ::A little later, Bluefur finds the young RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, who is Crookedpaw's brother, sunning himself in ThunderClan territory. Bluefur is furious and attacks him. He pushes her into a stream, and she panics, thinking she is drowning, but Oakheart points out that she can stand on the bottom. Bluefur snaps at him and makes him leave. She then starts to think about him, even though she keeps telling herself it's against The Warrior Code to fall in love with Oakheart. But she can't stay away from him or keep him out of her thoughts. ::Rosetail finds her drenched and says she looks "moony," much like the way Snowfur was mooning over Thistleclaw. Rosetail keeps pressing Bluefur until she snaps at her. Rosetail then tells her that Thrushpelt has had enough time to moon over Bluefur, and she is surprised because she thought of him only as a friend. ::Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is expecting Thistleclaw's kits. Bluefur pretends she is overjoyed, but she really is devastated. Snowfur is surprised when she gives birth to only one kit, who she names Whitekit. Bluefur is surprised at Thistleclaw's kindness to her sister. ::After that, Bluefur finds a tuft of dog fur and brings it to the nursery for Whitekit to play with. She then coaxes Snowfur to go on a walk with her. As they walk, Snowfur finds out that Bluefur is mooning over Oakheart. She runs and Bluefur finds her watching ShadowClan warriors hunting in ThunderClan territory. They chase them across the border and Snowfur runs out onto the Thunderpath. As Snowfur is on the Thunderpath, a monsterkills her. Bluefur is even more devastated, similar to her emotions of Moonflower's death, and has trouble telling Whitekit. After Bluefur tells him, Whitekit cannot stay away from his dead mother. Later, Sunstar has the same kind of talk with Bluefur that he did when Moonflower died. ::After Sunstar claims back Sunningrocks, Bluefur and Oakheart spend the night together at Fourtrees. After standing in the cold, she doesn't want to just sit there and do nothing, so Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then reveals he can't climb, and Bluefur shows him how. Oakheart then vows to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur has no interest, for she fears the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy. Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks. Bluefur becomes pregnant with their kits. ::Leopardfoot tells Bluefur that it is clear that she is expecting kits. Bluefur is unsure of how to explain it, but Thrushpelt generously offers to say he is the father, because he loves her. As Bluefur has her kits, Snowfur comes and helps her along; she then gives birth to two daughters and a son, Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stonekit. She doesn't let Thrushpelt name them because she wants her kits to remember the river. As the deputy to Sunstar, Tawnyspots, becomes very sick and must retire soon, Bluefur realizes she must give up her kits so she can become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent, and threatens every Clan. She leaves in the middle of the night with her kits and makes them think it's a game called "Secret Escape": they go to Sunningrocks where Oakheart is waiting. ::The weather then takes a turn for the worse, and Bluefur realizes that her kits won't survive if she doesn't do something. She makes holes in the snow to try to keep her kits warm. As she moves them from hole to hole, Stonekit complains of being tired. Bluefur decides to let her kits sleep and she also dozes off. When Bluefur wakes up, she wakes up her kits. Mosskit doesn't awaken. Bluefur desperatley tries to bring her out of it but fails. She hears Snowfur, her dead sister, telling her to let go of Mosskit. Bluefur looks up to see Mosskit talking to Snowfur with excitement as she goes to StarClan. Bluefur gives her two remaining kits, Stonekit and Mistykit, to Oakheart. This is the last time she talks to Oakheart. She buries Mosskit and tells the Clan that afox took her kits. She acts devastated, but is even more inside. ::She is then chosen to be deputy of ThunderClan. When Sunstar dies, she becomes leader of ThunderClan, and picks Redtail to be her deputy. Featherwhisker takes her to Moonstone to receive her nine lives: Pinestar,Larksong, Mumblefoot, Weedwhisker, Sweetpaw, Mosskit, Sunstar, Moonflower and Snowfur give her these lives. When Mosskit comes to give her mother a life, Bluefur says she's sorry for her death, and Mosskit simply replies that she misses her. ::At the end of the book, she and Whitestorm see a kittypet named Rusty on a fence, staring into the forest. Whitestorm remarks, after a close to successful attempt to catch and kill a bird, that it wasn't bad. The kittypet haunts Bluestar's mind, as before, Spottedleaf received a prophecy, "Fire alone can save our Clan."''Bluestar thinks the kittypet might be the fire. ::After sharing tongues with Brindleface and Lionheart, she goes to the medicine den and admits all her thoughts to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf simply replies, "This is a choice you will not regret." She appears in the manga at the end, making Rusty an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan. :: Firestar's Quest :::Bluestar appears as a StarClan cat, telling Firestar about SkyClan when he visits the Moonstone for answers. Firestar becomes angry at Bluestar and the rest of StarClan for lying to him, but he quickly gets over it. :::When Firestar and Sandstorm start their journey, they eventually come to an abandoned Twoleg nest. Sandstorm wants to stay for the night, but Firestar convinces her that they need to continue, even though a raging storm had already begun. When they begin traveling upstream, Firestar looks into the clouds and somehow sees Bluestar's face in the clouds. Her face is pleading, as if trying to tell him something. Firestar starts to yowl a question, but is cut off by a bang of lightning, in which Bluestar's face then disappears. After Firestar and Sandstorm get separated, Firestar realizes that Bluestar was trying to warn them. ::: SkyClan's Destiny'' ::::Bluestar is seen in one of Leafstar's dreams along with Snowfur, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Cloudstar and Skywatcher. Spottedleaf introduces Leafstar to Bluestar, saying she was the leader before Firestar. :::: In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild'' :::::In the prologue, Bluestar is seen in the ThunderClan camp, staring at the night sky. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Spottedleaf, appears next to her and tells Bluestar that all the cats will recover from the battle at Sunningrocks. Bluestar tells Spottedleaf she is worried, because ThunderClan hasn't lost a battle in their own territory since she became leader, and also because fewer kits have been born. While they are talking, Spottedleaf receives a message from StarClan: "Fire alone can save our Clan." At first, Bluestar is unsure about this message, but trusts Spottedleaf. :::::Bluestar is seen with Lionheart when they meet Rusty for the first time near Twolegplace. Graypaw had fought the kittypet and he is startled when Bluestar offers Rusty a place in ThunderClan. Rusty later accepts this offer. He is brought to the Clan, and after proving himself worthy by fighting Longtail and loosing his collar, Bluestar names him Firepaw. She names Lionheart deputy after the death of Redtail, and takes Firepaw as her apprentice. Before Bluestar punishes Firepaw, Firepaw tells Graypaw that Bluestar will probably make him a loner once she's done with him, but Graypaw says that Bluestar is very fair, and would never throw him out, especially since they have such an important ShadowClan cat held prisoner. She tells the Clan that she thinks that ShadowClan has driven out WindClan since their scent is in the WindClan territory. Also she tells the Clan that she would take Firepaw as her apprentice. Bluestar ends up punishing Firepaw, for feedingYellowfang before his Clan, by making him take care of Yellowfang while ThunderClan kept her prisoner. Bluestar tells Firepaw that he should continue his training, after a few days of taking care of Yellowfang, and tells him that she'll make sure one of the queens will take care of her. :::::Before ThunderClan enters the clearing into the Gathering, Bluestar tells Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Firepaw to not waste any of their time, and that this is the time to meet their enemies, and learn from them. WhenBrokenstar demands hunting rights from the other Clans, Bluestar refuses to agree. Later, she, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw go to the Moonstone so she can share dreams with StarClan. Once the get there, Bluestar chooses Firepaw to go inside with her and Tigerclaw while the other apprentices wait outside. During their return, they are attacked by rats, and Bluestar loses a life, and tells Tigerclaw that she lost her fifth life. The ShadowClan cats attacked the camp in their absence, and Lionheart was killed in the battle. Bluestar names Tigerclaw the new deputy. :::::One day in her den, she is battle training Firepaw when she reveals that she had really lost her seventh life in the battle with the rats. Later, when Spottedleaf is killed and Frostfur's kits are taken, Bluestar sends Firepaw to retrieve Yellowfang and to question her. Soon, she sends a patrol led by Whitestorm, telling him "he might see a friend". They come back, and they revealed that they had the kits and that they drove Brokenstar and his rogues out of ShadowClan. Graypaw and Firepaw tell Bluestar that the timid apprentice Ravenpaw had died in the battle, and as much as she grieves, Bluestar gives the pair their warrior names - Graystripe and Fireheart. ::::: ''Fire and Ice'' ::::::Fireheart talks to Bluestar about the Sunningrocks battle and Redtail killing Oakheart, but Bluestar does not think so, and she says that a deputy should not kill another deputy. She also learns that Ravenpaw is living with a loner. ::::::Bluestar makes sure that WindClan is found and returned to their territory by sending Fireheart and Graystripe to go bring them out of exile. She copes with many problems throughout the book, one of them being the possible threat of RiverClan and ShadowClan making an alliance with each other. She also comes down with greencough, which causes her to lose her eighth life. Tigerclaw sets a trap for her by the Thunderpath, hoping that she will die when she tries to bring a message to him. However, Cinderpaw instead falls into the trap. ::::::Later on, it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are hunting in ThunderClan territory. RiverClan has an excuse unknown by Bluestar, but instead of ShadowClan, it turns out to be Brokenstar, the exiled former leader of ShadowClan, and his band of rogues. Brokenstar and the rogues later attacks the ThunderClan camp, but is defeated and blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar accepts the newly named Brokentail into the Clan as a prisoner. :::::: ''Forest of Secrets'' :::::::Fireheart begins investigating the battle at Sunningrocks when Redtail was killed to find out about Tigerclaw, but in the process, he discovers Bluestar's greatest secret: the RiverClan warriors, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, are her kits. :::::::When Fireheart asks what Bluestar was going to say about Brokentail at the Gathering, she said she would say nothing, because it doesn't concern the other Clans and he is ThunderClan's responsibility now. She tells both Tigerclaw and Fireheart that no one is to say anything about Brokentail or the attack of the rogue cats. However, the other Clans find out about it and declare war, and Bluestar is accused by her warriors of putting the Clan in danger. :::::::When Graystripe and Fireheart come back from Barley's Farm to see Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw notices that they are full-fed but bring no fresh-kill, so Bluestar says that they will hunt for the Clan until the next sunrise. She appoints Mousefur and Whitestorm as the mentors of Thornpaw and Brightpaw. Bluestar denies Fireheart's accusations towards Tigerclaw and denies that Mistyfoot and Stonefur have ThunderClan blood. When Fireheart tells about some unknown rogues near Twolegplace, Bluestar tells him that sometimes she thinks he spends too much time there, but orders the patrols to keep a lookout. :::::::Bluestar finally believes Fireheart about Tigerclaw's treachery when Tigerclaw brings the rogue cats to attack ThunderClan. While the other Clan cats are busy fighting them off, Tigerclaw slips into Bluestar's den and is about to kill her, but is stopped by Fireheart. Bluestar exiles Tigerclaw from ThunderClan, and says that if he is caught on their territory again, the warriors can kill him. She makes Fireheart her deputy, which comes much to the Clan's surprise because of his kittypet origins. However, the ceremony is after moonhigh, which is against Clan customs, and many elders think it to be a bad omen. ::::::: ''Rising Storm'' ::::::::Bluestar has become a shell of her former self after Tigerclaw's treachery, leaving most of the management of the Clan to Fireheart, and sometimes forgetting things about what is going on. After learning about Tigerclaw's treachery, she trusts only Fireheart and Whitestorm. Whitestorm tells Fireheart that Brindleface thinks her two kits are ready to be warriors, and that maybe good news could cheer Bluestar up, but the leader becomes furious at Fireheart when he says that there are no warriors in the camp, making a rule that there should be at least three warriors in the camp at all times. Bluestar announces Fireheart's requests as mentors of Brindleface's kits, Dustpelt mentoring Ashpaw, and Darkstripe mentoring Fernpaw. ::::::::When trying to travel to Highstones to speak with StarClan, Bluestar smells RiverClan cats, and Fireheart thinks she's hoping she'll see her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They are stopped by a WindClan patrol led byMudclaw on the way to Highstones and forced to return. She begins to think that StarClan does not want her to speak with them. ::::::::When Bluestar tells Fireheart to gather all the warriors to come to the Gathering, Fireheart asks who they should take, and Bluestar lists the names easily, leaving out Cloudpaw and including Ashpaw. When Mousefur asks Bluestar what they are going to say about WindClan not allowing her to go to the Moonstone, she tells her that she will say nothing and that WindClan knows what they did wrong. Sandstorm tells Fireheart that Bluestar seemingly changed since Tigerclaw's attack with the rogues, and Fireheart agrees with her, but tells that Bluestar is still the same. When everyone at the Gathering wants to know what happened to Tigerclaw, Bluestar tells them that it is none of their business and that it only concerns ThunderClan. ::::::::When the ThunderClan cats find Littlecloud and Whitethroat on ThunderClan territory, Bluestar finds out thatNightstar is sick, despite seeming fine last night at the Gathering. Bluestar agrees with Yellowfang to send the cats back to ShadowClan and instructs Fireheart to do so. ::::::::Later, when there is a fire in the forest near ThunderClan's camp, Bluestar helps get the cats out, being more alert than usual. When all of ThunderClan is sheltering with RiverClan, she decides that StarClan has turned their backs on her and declares war against her warrior ancestors. :::::::: ''A Dangerous Path'' :::::::::Bluestar goes through a huge depression, caused by Tigerclaw's treachery and StarClan not helping ThunderClan. She is told by Fireheart that Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, is the new leader of ShadowClan. Bluestar has now grown to loathe StarClan, believing that they have betrayed her. :::::::::She believes that WindClan is stealing prey from ThunderClan, when in reality the evidence shows that it is a dog, and prepares to launch an attack on them. Fireheart travels to WindClan to set up a peace meeting in an attempt to avert an inter-Clan war. He manages to prevent the battle, but Bluestar is disappointed in him. :::::::::When Bluestar leads a patrol past Sunningrocks, they are attacked by a RiverClan patrol. She is attacked by her own kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and Fireheart stops them by revealing to them that Bluestar is their mother. She also allows Graystripe to rejoin ThunderClan after he is banished from RiverClan for warning Fireheart. :::::::::She disappears from camp without warning any of her Clan, and travels to Mothermouth to share tongues with StarClan. They warn her of the "pack," saying that "it will bring more death and destruction than the forest has ever seen before." :::::::::She portrays her hatred of StarClan to her own Clan by giving only Cloudpaw his warrior name, Cloudtail; she does this because of his belief that StarClan does not exist, and also because she only trusts Fireheart, therefore she thinks his apprentice is the only one that deserves to become a warrior. This causes Swiftpawand Brightpaw, the two older apprentices who Bluestar has neglected, to travel to Snakerocks in hope of discovering what has been stealing ThunderClan prey, all in attempts to impress Bluestar. They are brutally attacked by dogs, and Swiftpaw dies. Brightpaw barely manages to survive, but with a gruesome scar on her face. Bluestar gives the dying warrior ceremony to Brightpaw, naming her Lostface. :::::::::Fireheart comes up with a plan to rid ThunderClan of the Snakerocks menace, which turns out to be a pack of dogs which are fed by Tigerstar. When Tigerstar pins Fireheart down so that the lead dog could catch up to him, Fireheart is saved by Bluestar, who cannons into the lead dog's side, knocking the dog and herself off the side of the gorge and into the river, also giving up her ninth life to save her Clan. During her final conversation with Fireheart, she reveals to him that she helped defeating the dog pack because she knew StarClan and ThunderClan had not betrayed her. When she saw the Clan working together to drive off the dogs, she realized that none of her Clanmates were traitors, and she could not leave the Clan she loved so much to face the danger alone. She is also forgiven by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who accept her as their mother. She shares tongues with them for the first and last time. She dies naming Fireheart leader, and telling him that he is the fire that would save the Clan. ::::::::: ''The Darkest Hour'' Edit ::::::::::Fireheart lets Stonefur and Mistyfoot say goodbye to their mother before they return back to RiverClan. Whitestorm apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar, claiming that it was his fault that Bluestar had died, but he told Whitestorm there was no need for an apology. Fireheart tells the Clan all about Bluestar and her secret past. Cinderpelt talks about Bluestar during her burial ceremony, and she says that Bluestar was a noble leader. When Fireheart sits next to Bluestar's body, he feels security, like a kit with his mother. ::::::::::When Fireheart is receiving his nine lives, Bluestar gives Fireheart his ninth and final life, along with the gifts of nobility, certainty, and faith, and his leader name, Firestar. She then gives him the book's main prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest." ::::::::::During the battle with BloodClan at Fourtrees, she also explains that his body needs to recover from the loss of his first life before he can rejoin the battle. She tells him that there will always be five Clans in the forest, and that she will go back with him in the battle.